Plumas Estacionales
by Dark Dragon Of Creation
Summary: En una época desconocida, en una aldea cuyo nombre se ha perdido con el trascurrir del tiempo, vive una pareja casada. Es muy poco lo que tienen, pero a ninguno le importa ese detalle. Se tienen el uno al otro para amarse y cuidarse. Pero ¿el amor es suficiente para anteponerse a los golpes que da la vida? "¿Sí un día ya no tuviera esta hermosa voz, aun así me amarías?"
1. Invierno

_El amor es sacrificio, éste sólo es posible cuando se emerge de sí propio para vivir en el otro._

—Soren Kierkegaard

* * *

«¿Sí un día ya no tuviera esta hermosa voz, aun así me amarías?»

* * *

**I**

**Invierno**

En una época desconocida, en una aldea cuyo nombre se ha perdido con el trascurrir del tiempo, se encontraba una pareja abrazándose frente al fuego, mientras se protegían del frío aire invernal que venía acompañado de finos cristales de hielo. A la destartalada choza le faltaban cortinas y tablas que impidieran la entrada de aquellas gélidas corrientes; la nieve ya se arremolinaba en cada camino, fachada y tejado de los hogares del pueblo, a la vez que aquel albo manto se extendía por las montañas y cubría cada centímetro de esas imponentes rocas negras.

El hombre abrazaba a la mujer con toda la ternura que él era capaz de ofrecer, e incluso más. «Ella lo merece», se repetía constantemente. Era imposible no hacerlo. Después de todo, la llegada de su esposa hace años —ese invierno celebrarían su cuarto aniversario— había sido la mayor y más grata sorpresa de su vida. Recordarla ahí parada, sola, sonriente, frente a su puerta, invariablemente lograba hacer que sus labios se curvaran en una media luna y que su corazón latiera con más fuerza de la usual. Era curioso, a decir verdad; a pesar de haber vivido juntos por tanto tiempo, él seguía embelesado con su esposa. No era sólo su extraordinaria belleza exterior —misma que llegaba a comparar con la de una Diosa—, sino también su humildad, entrega y gentileza para con todos a su alrededor, pero en especial con él. Sólo con él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la melodiosa voz de su esposa, quien se removió entre sus brazos y levantó la mirada.

—Linky, ¿en qué piensas?

Él sonrió. «¿En qué pienso? Es obvio, ¿no lo crees?»

—Pensaba en ti, Leni. Recordaba el día en que nos conocimos…

La mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse y soltar una risita.

—¿En serio? Y ¿por qué?

Lincoln cerró los ojos, atrajo a Leni hacía sí mismo y habló:

—Ver la nieve me hizo recordar aquella noche en que llegaste a mi puerta. Había terminado de guardar mis herramientas en el cobertizo y estaba a punto de irme a dormir. A decir verdad, esa noche no pensaba cenar, pues el cansancio y fastidio de la semana me tenían destrozado. Tenía hambre, seguro; pero la fatiga era mucho mayor. No recuerdo haberme sentido así en toda mi vida. Y el mal humor era incluso peor; justo esa tarde se rompió la rueda de mi carretilla y no pude ocuparme de mis negocios en el pueblo ni comprar carbón ni aceite.

»Ya me encontraba acostado en mi cama cuando, de repente, oí un golpeteo en la puerta. "¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora", me pregunté. Me levanté refunfuñando y preparándome mentalmente para ir y gritarle en la cara a quienquiera que fuese que se largara. Llegué a la puerta, la deslicé con toda mi fuerza y, antes de poder siquiera emitir sonido alguno, te vi.

»Jamás había visto nada igual. "Es una Diosa", pensé con la boca abierta. Y aún hoy lo sigo creyendo. Vestías un kimono blanco de cuello rojo, mientras un velo blanco te cubría la cabeza, aunque eso no impedía que pudiera distinguir unos cuantos mechones de tu pelo rubio. Y a pesar de tener la cabeza gacha, eran más que evidentes los rasgos de tu rostro: todos eran hermosos.

»Tuve que agitar la cabeza para volver a la realidad y atreverme a preguntar si deseabas algo. Pensé que finalmente había reunido el valor necesario para hablarte. Je, je. Pobre inocente que fui. Al momento de abrir la boca, te quitaste el velo de la cabeza y por primera vez me viste a la cara. Me quedé mudo. Si antes creí que eras bella, ahora estaba plenamente convencido. No, no bella; la _más_ bella. Tu piel, tu nariz, tus labios, tus ojos, todo era perfecto.

»—Ah… Eh… Y-Yo… Y-Y-Yo —balbuceé.

»A veces me pregunto si no te parecí patético en ese momento. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. No articulaba ni una oración coherente, me sudaban las manos y el pecho me retumbaba. Sin embargo, en vez de parecer molesta, me sonreíste y soltaste una risita. Fue magia. No sé de qué otra forma podría describirlo. Mis miedos e inseguridades desaparecieron con aquella rítmica melodía. Yo mismo no pude evitar reírme contigo. Tras unos segundos, ambos nos quedamos callados, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Me hice a un lado para dejarte pasar y lo hiciste.

»—¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres algo de beber? —te pregunté.

»Pero tú sólo te limitaste a negar con la cabeza. Aquello me extraño, pues no parecías afectada por el frío en lo absoluto ni te veías cansada o hambrienta. Me senté en el piso y, sin que yo dijera nada, hiciste lo mismo frente a mí. A esa distancia y con la luz que emitía la pequeña lámpara pude apreciar tu rostro una vez más; no me cansaba de verlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si cada vez que lo miraba me parecía aún más hermoso que antes. Nunca te había visto en mi vida y ya podía jurar que estaba enamorado de ti. Una vez más abrí la boca para intentar, siquiera, preguntar por tu nombre; pero tú me silenciaste poniendo tus dedos sobre mis labios y hablaste por primera vez esa noche. Me sorprendí, no por aquella dulce y melodiosa voz, sino por las palabras que articularon:

»—Por favor…, cásate conmigo.

»Lo más inteligente que pude decir fue "¿Qué?", con la voz entrecortada. No podía creer que semejante mujer me hubiera pedido a mí, un pobre campesino, que me casara con ella. Recuerdo que pusiste una cara triste al ver mi reacción; pensaste que te rechacé porque no creía que eras suficiente para mí. Pero era todo lo contrario: ¿cómo iba yo a darle una vida digna a una mujer? Y más a una como tú. Eso, sin mencionar que no sabía ni tu nombre ni de dónde venías. Te di esa explicación y tu semblante cambio por completo; me sonreíste y dijiste que ese no era problema, que confiara en ti. Me pediste una oportunidad para demostrarme que tu amor hacía mí era sincero. Al ver tus preciosos ojos azules, refulgiendo en determinación, y tus mejillas, cubiertas con tenue rubor, ya no me pude resistir; dije que sí.

»Y aquí estamos, cuatro años después…

Cuando Lincoln terminó de hablar, Leni no pudo evitar hablar con cierta vergüenza.

—Lo cuentas todo como si hubiera sido un sueño, Linky.

El peliblanco acarició el pelo de la mujer y dijo:

—Lo cuento de esa manera porque para mí así fue: un sueño. El más hermoso de los sueños —él la vio a los ojos y, con una sonrisa, añadió—: Gracias, amor. Gracias por llegar a mi vida.

Otra gélida corriente de aire golpeó la casa de la pareja, haciendo que el frío se colara entre las rendijas de la madera, pero ninguno de ellos dos pareció sentirlas. Lincoln sólo se concentraba en su esposa: en su cuerpo, su cabello, su aroma, todo. Y Leni se aferró con fuerza al pecho de Lincoln, mientras apartaba la mirada del fuego y ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del hombre. Aspiró su aroma y en su mente repitió «Te amo» tantas veces como le era posible.

«No, Linky —pensó ella—, gracias a ti. Gracias por aceptarme, por cuidarme, por amarme, y por haberme salvado en ese entonces… Yo antes creía que todos los humanos eran iguales, pero tú eras diferente. Me viste atrapada y te compadeciste de mí. Me liberaste y me salvaste la vida. Después de eso te observé; aprendí tanto de ti que, cuando menos lo esperé, ya me había enamorado de ti… He vivido como una humana, como una mujer… He vivido inmensamente feliz a tu lado, y espero que algún día pueda agradecerte por todo lo que me has dado.»

Cuando la noche cayó, los amantes se entregaron, aún abrazados, a los brazos de Morfeo. El frío no fue problema, la nieve tampoco. Ambos se encontraban en el lugar más cálido del mundo. Y la primavera llegaría, eventualmente lo haría. Por lo pronto, seguirían viviendo en aquel cándido mundo, donde no existía nada más que ellos dos.

* * *

**Bien, para los que sean fans de Vocaloid, sabrán que este pequeño fanfic está inspirado en la canción "Shikiori no Hane" ("Seasonal Feathers" o "Feathers Across the Seasons" en inglés, y "Plumas Estacionales" en español").**

**No será una historia muy larga, pero sí quiero darle una extensión decente para profundizar en los personajes. Este primer capítulo es corto, pero los próximos serán más largos. Lo prometo.**

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, díganme cuales son; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas.**

**Sé que no es obligación de nadie hacer esto, pero si es posible, por favor comenten la historia. Me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios de la gente.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**_Dark Dragon Of Creation_**


	2. Primavera

**II**

**Primavera**

El tiempo pasó, y con él, también la estación. Los áureos rayos del Sol entibiaban la Tierra, y con ella, a cada una de las criaturas que ahí habitaban; y la tenue brisa de marzo acariciaba las ramas, hojas, flores y retoños de los árboles con las misma ternura con la que una madre acaricia el rostro de su bebé recién nacido. Era la existencia en su estado más puro, brillando con gloria y magnificencia. Las ardillas, ratoncitos, pajarillos y demás animales salían de sus escondites para renovar sus fuerzas con el resplandor de aquel astro inmortal que eternamente brindaba su cálido regalo al Mundo, sin quejarse y sin pedir nada a cambio. El albo manto de nieve se derritió, los témpanos de hielo, gota a gota, fueron absorbidos por la tierra, y el blanco panorama que se extendía, incluso más allá de las montañas, cambió a uno verde, vibrante, lleno de vida; y que además iba acompañado de pétalos con otras tonalidades que aportaban más color a ese espectáculo: amarillos, azules, lilas, naranjas, púrpuras, rojos, rosas y violetas.

Y una pareja en particular se encontraba relajándose al aire libre, deleitándose con el calor y con el espectáculo que se presentaba ante ellos. Días atrás habían reparado las tejas y tablas que no soportaron el azote del viento invernal; para su buena suerte, no habían sido muchas. Por ende, se les era permitido hacer lo que quisieran ese día. Aunque, no era como si alguien se los impidiera en primer lugar. Sólo era la rutina; aquel sentimiento que te instiga hasta que termines de hacer eso que «tienes que hacer». Pero ¿qué era _eso_ exactamente? … Trabajo, obligaciones, el _deber_. Y cuando se hacía eso, las horas pasaban lentamente. Y se llegaba a la conclusión de que el tiempo era cruel; no malicioso ni vengativo. Simplemente cruel. Porque, cuando disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, las horas se convertían en segundos; y una tarde de felicidad se iba en un suspiro; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era como agua que se te escapaba entre los dedos.

Tenían tiempo. Todos tenían tiempo. Y, sin embargo, no lo tenían de su parte. Nadie lo tendría nunca.

Lincoln levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Leni ya no se encontraba sentada junto a él, sino parada en medio del jardín, con los brazos extendidos, como si fuera un ave que está a punto de emprender el vuelo. Sonrió. La imagen de su esposa logró sacarlo de esa bruma mental que empezaba a afligirlo. «Sí. ¿Para qué pienso en esas cosas? —se dijo—. No pienses en el pasado ni en el futuro. Concéntrate en el presente, que es lo más importante que tienes. ¿Y cuál es tu presente? _Ella_.»

La siguió observando en silencio, y advirtió como varios animalitos empezaban a reunirse alrededor de la mujer; en especial las aves, que parecían atraídas a su melodiosa voz. Un pequeño ruiseñor se aventuró a saltar de una rama y voló hasta Leni, quien levantó una mano para que el pajarillo aterrizara en uno de sus finos dedos. Abrió la boca, y comenzó a cantar.

_En las lluvias de primavera_  
_todas las cosas_  
_son más bellas._

_La rama en flor del ciruelo_  
_otorga perfume_  
_al que la corta._

_Del violeta de las nubes_  
_al morado de los iris_  
_se dirige mi pensamiento._

Inconscientemente, Lincoln también abrió la boca y dijo:

—Cuando te escucho cantar, el Mundo entero se vuelve un lugar hermoso.

Leni volteó en dirección de su marido y sintió sus mejillas arder. Sin embargo, al ver la cálida sonrisa que éste le dedicaba y procesar del todo lo que él le acababa de decir, le sonrió con toda la ternura que era capaz de mostrar. Porque, en ese momento, en ese lugar, no supo de qué otra forma podría expresar la felicidad que sus solas palabras trajeron a su corazón.

Minutos después, se encontró a sí misma sentada una vez más en la entrada de la pequeña cabaña, observando la naturaleza y acariciando la suave cabellera de Lincoln, quien se encontraba acostado sobre sus piernas. A ella le encantaba hacer eso; le traía paz y sosiego. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie hizo nada. Sólo pasaban el rato. Vivían el momento. Lincoln estuvo a punto de entrar al reino de los sueños, con el cálido aroma del pasto y de la tierra acariciando su nariz, y con los delicados dedos de Leni acariciando amorosamente su cabeza, hasta que ésta misma habló.

—¿Linky?

—Mmm.

—… ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de mi voz.

—Claro. Jamás mentiría sobre algo como eso. Y si tiene que ver contigo, créeme que siempre digo las cosas de corazón. ¿Por qué dudas de mí, Leni?

La mujer cerró los ojos.

—… No es que dude de ti…

—¿Entonces?

Ella no dijo nada, y mantuvo los parpados fuertemente apretados. Eso, hasta que sintió un gentil apretón en su muñeca. Suspiró y se atrevió a ver al hombre directamente a los ojos.

—Si llegara el día en que perdiera esta hermosa voz, incluso si ya no pudiera cantarte más, ¿seguirías a mi lado, amándome como hasta ahora?

En menos de un segundo, Lincoln llevó su mano al rostro de Leni, y con el pulgar limpió una solitaria lágrima que se resbalaba lentamente por su mejilla.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo él con dulzura.

Otra lágrima salió, y esta vez cayó sobre el rostro de Lincoln; pero éste no advirtió la tibieza de esa gotita de agua y siguió acariciando el rostro de su esposa, quien ahora lloraba de alegría y mantenía una hermosa sonrisa.

«Es verdad —pensó ella—. Cada día sé que tomé la decisión correcta, pero ahora descubrí que no existe algo más que esto. Ésta es mi vida, mi tesoro, mi felicidad. E incluso si quisiera, no podría imaginar un escenario donde no estés tú conmigo. Te amo, Lincoln. ¡Te amo con todo mi ser! Mi pasado me trajo hasta ti. Y mi futuro te lo entrego por completo. Estemos juntos para la eternidad. Sólo eso te pido. Y mientras así sea, créeme que no desearé nada más.»

* * *

**Bueno... Casi siete meses... Lamento no haber actualizado este pequeño proyecto; la atención que le di a historias más populares me impidió continuar con esta historia, además de que no encontraba la inspiración necesaria para sentarme a escribir un capítulo decente y que valiera la pena. Pero ya está aquí. Es más corto que el anterior, pero en general esta historia será muy corta. Le di muchas vueltas, y al final decidí que fuera así. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora, las reviews del anterior capítulo:**

**_Rising Gold Sun_, muchas gracias a ti por leer el primer capítulo. No sé si fue una maravilla, pero sí puedo decir que, en su momento, puse todo de mí para que quedara lindo. Gracias por decir que ahora eres un lector fiel, je, je. Espero que sigas por aquí y que disfrutaras de este segundo capítulo.**

**_Dark-Mask-Uzumaki_, y que lo digas, amigo. Lincoln tiene demasiada suerte. Esto no es un one-shot. Es más una historia de cuatro o cinco capítulos, todos cortos o al menos más cortos de los que estoy acostumbrado a escribir. Saludos.**

**_Luis Carlos_, son poco comunes, sí; pero esa canción de Vocaloid me ha encantado desde hace años que vi la oportunidad de convertirla en una historia aquí. Sobre lo apresurado del matrimonio, sí, lo parece; pero hay una razón para su comportamiento. Pero ya ves cómo son las cosas, a veces pasan en un instante.**

**_J0nas Nagera_, síp, vemos que Leni no es humana; pero no es un espíritu de las nieves. Y Lincoln, a pesar de que aceptó casi inmediatamente, créeme que no está bajo ninguna influencia sobre natural; él ama a Leni de forma sincera. Y hablando de ella, oh, no, no; ella no planea quitarle el alma; nunca se atrevería. Más bien, hay otros planes para ellos.**

**Y bueno, eso sería todo. Por favor, sí encuentran errores de ortografía, díganme cuáles son; siempre busco mejorar.**

**Si gustan, también denle fav, follow, y dejen un comentario. Me encanta leer lo que pensaron del capítulo.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


End file.
